There are a wide variety of different types of agricultural seeding or planting machines. They can include row crop planters, grain drills, air seeders, or the like. These machines place seeds at a desired depth within a plurality of parallel seed trenches that are formed in the soil. Thus, such systems have mechanisms that open a trench in the soil, drop seeds into the soil, and close the soil.
In addition, such machinery may also have mechanisms for dispersing fertilizer, or other chemicals, adjacent the seeds. The fertilizer, or other chemical, is often dispersed slightly below the seeds, within the soil, or off to one or both sides of the seed. Thus, there are a variety of different types of mechanisms that come into engagement with the soil.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.